Are You Ok?
by Chriskratt99
Summary: "Aviva you feel ok?" "Yea Chris why?" "Nevermind.." Chris smiled at his girlfriend, who he was about to ask her THE QUESTION,... READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Martin was cooking breakfast as usual, and Aviva looked at him cook. Chris sat next to her, and then Martin put a plate in front of each of them. She felt a bit sick at the sight of the food, and covered her mouth. "I'll be right back..." She walked away quickly, and Chris looked at his brother confused. "Bro what's up with Aviva?" "I have no idea martin..." "Bro you sure you don't have something to do with this? I mean, she is your girlfriend after all..." "What why would I have something to do with it?" "Haven't you had a special night?" Martin teased his little brother, and Chris looked at him. "So you're telling me I have something to do with this?" "Yes little brother..." "No really I have no idea what I did to Aviva..."

That afternoon, the crew went out for lunch. She looked at the menu in front of her, and looked nauseous. "I will be right back..." She stood up quickly, and she stood in the bathroom quietly. She felt like vomiting but she couldn't. "What is wrong with me?" She stared at herself in the mirror for a minute, and sighed. "Christopher Kratt what did you do to me after that special night..." At that Koki came in, and heard Aviva talking to herself. "Aviva you ok? Chris is a bit worried about you..." "Me oh I'm fine..." "Look at me in the eyes... You don't look ok..." "I don't know what is wrong with me..." "Have you ever thought of going to the doctor?" "The doc said there was nothing wrong with me..." "Do you have any eating problems?" "No." "Any thing special between you and Chris happened so far?" "Well just last week." "There is your answer..." "I'm pregnant?!" "Whoa hold on there for a minute girl... Just try to eat... If you don't feel hungry just say..." "I am... Very hungry but if I see food I get nauseous..." "See? You are showing the beginning signs of pregnancy..."

"What?" "Just calm down and give it time..." "Ok..." They went back to the booth the crew was sitting in, and Chris smiled at her. "You ok?" "Yea..." She whispered to him, and Chris smiled and gripped her hand. "That's my girl..." "So... Everyone ready to order?" A waiter asked them, and Aviva looked at the menu. Everyone ordered something, and Chris smiled again. "What a nice day..." "I know it is..." Martin smiled at Koki, and she blushed. When they got their food, Aviva looked at it and tried to eat it. She managed to eat it halfway, then she felt full. Chris wrapped his arm around her, and kissed her cheek. "Today is a wonderful day..."

When they were done, Chris and Martin had a short argument about who would pay the bill, then they agreed to both pay it. After a while, Chris wanted to take Aviva for a walk. It was night, and Chris stopped at a river. He was really nervous, and he kept feeling his pocket. It's still there... He thought, and when they reached the river, Chris smiled. "Aviva... I think we are ready for what I am about to ask you..." "What?"


	2. The Moment of Truth

Chris knelt down, and rehearsed what he was gonna say one last time, then prayed he wouldn't commit a mistake. "Aviva Corcovado... Will you marry me?" "YES!" She cried, and Chris hugged her, sliding the ring on her finger. They kissed for a while, and soon, it was 1 am. "Chris we have to get back to the Tortuga now..." "Alright baby..."

When they woke up, Martin was looking at them. "WAKE UP SLEEPY HEADS!" Martin shouted happily, and Aviva sat up. "I'm up I'm up..." Chris laughed, and Martin smiled. "Why you two up so late?" "We are just tired..." Chris fell back and smiled, on the other hand, Aviva fell right back asleep, very uncommon in her. "Aviva WAKE UP!" "No..." Aviva murmured in her sleep, and yawned heavily. Martin shook her awake, and Chris smiled. "What's up Aviva? Sleepy?" "I'm just tired Chris..." "You have been like this for a while..." "I don't know Chris... I'm a woman I have my lazy days too you know..." "Here." Chris handed her a pregnancy test, and smiled. "Take it baby." "Ugh alright..." Aviva forced herself out of bed, and went into the bathroom. When she cake back out, she looked shocked. "You ok?" "Chris..." "Yea?" "There's gonna be a little Kratt running around here soon..." Chris smiled, and hugged her. "What's it say?" "Positive!" Chris hugged her tighter, and Aviva flinched. "Chris the baby..." "Oh yea sorry..." He let go of her a bit, and Aviva sighed with relief. "So there's gonna be a new addition to the kratt family huh..." "Yeup..." "Now... How are we gonna tell the crew?" "Talk about something related to children then bring ourselves into the topic..." "Oh... How we gonna do that?!"


	3. Baby Talk

When it became lunch, the crew sat at the table of the Tortuga, eating their lunch. Chris winked at Aviva, and she smiled. "Hey guys... Have you ever thought about how smart children are these days? I mean, a kid can figure out things better than grownups!" "Well that's true, but, I say kids aren't smart..." Martin replied, smiling. "Yes they are... I mean, some children recognize their mothers even BEFORE they are even born!" "Duh bro any baby knows that..." Aviva giggled at Chris' remark, and Chris blushed. "Hey... I wonder what it would be like if we had a child in here... I mean we are all grownups... Its time someone was even YOUNGER than us..." "Aviva we have Chris... And me..." "MK... Sometimes you make me feel like I'm your mother..." "See? I'm as good as a child!" "Yea right bro a baby is more fun!" "Why are we talking about babies?!" Jimmy asked confused, and Aviva started blushing and laughed. "Well?" "Anyway... What were you saying martin?" "I'm better than a baby! At least you don't have to feed me and change my diapers! Because I don't have any!" Koki giggled, and Martin smiled. He just acted like a child to get Koki's attention, and apparently, it worked. "Ok MK but at least you don't cry alot..." "I don't I just laugh alot!" Koki laughed, and Jimmy smiled. "I wonder if martin was always like this..." Chris face palmed himself, and laughed. "I was a cute baby! My mommy said so..." Martin smiled, and showed them a picture of when he was younger. "Aww... Martin you looked cute what happened to you?" Koki giggled, and Martin blushed. "I was even cuter!" Chris smiled, and showed the crew a pic of him as a baby. "Chris you haven't changed a bit..." Aviva smiled, and Martin smirked. "So he's baby face?" "No by the hair and the features..." "Ik right Aviva?" Chris smiled, and reached for Aviva's pocket. He pulled out a baby picture of her and set it on the table. "Chris how did you get my wallet! It was in my pocket!" "Its cuz you let him Aviva..." Aviva blushed, and Jimmy smiled. "Aviva you haven't changed either... Except maybe the color of clothes of course..." Then Martin pick pocketed Koki, and she blushed. Martin smiled, and awed at her picture. "Aww Koki you're the cutest baby I've ever seen!" She blushed, and the crew laughed. "My bro likes you Koki..." Martin blushed bright red, and Koki blushed too. After they were done looking at the pictures, Chris smiled. "Speaking of babies... Did you know that Aviva and I are expecting one?" "What?" The whole crew looked at them, and Martin smiled. "Well congratulations!" He laughed, and and then smirked. "Well I thought my little brother would never become a father..." Chris smiled, and chuckled. "But we need to set some regulations... Ok?" "What more regulations do we need?" "Well that your child be well behaved..." "Look who is talking..." Chris smirked in his mind, and chuckled. "Ok MK... Anything else?" "Nope!" "You said regulaTIONS... Not regulaTION." "Whatever but you got it right?" "Yes MK... We did..." Aviva smiled at Martin, and he smiled back. "And one more thing... Chris and I are engaged..." "Congratulations on that too..." Koki smiled, and Aviva and Chris smiled back.


	4. So What?

Soon Aviva had Chris' first child. Her mother wanted everyone to know about the new addition of the Wildkratt's crew, but Aviva didn't like being the center of attention. So, Chris locked the door of her room, and only the crew was allowed to enter the room. Aviva watched her son look around the room in curiosity, wondering were he was. She still had no idea what to name her child, but the baby looked out of his blanket in curiosity, then go back in quickly. Chris chuckled as he watched his son play hide and seek with himself, and Chris picked him up from his crib. "Ok son... Naming time..." "What do you want to name him?" Chris asked Aviva as he set the baby on her arms, smiling. "I have no idea still..." "He reminds me of a little baby kangaroo..." "Joey?" "Yes that's a good name Aviva..." "His middle name can be dipper..." "And obviously his last name is Kratt..." Chris smiled, and Aviva looked at the baby. "Joey Dipper Kratt... What a beautiful name for a beautiful little boy..." The baby looked up at his parents happily, and giggled. "He likes his name Aviva..." At that moment, a reporter came in, and took a picture of them and smiled. "So this is your child?" "Yes now get out!" Chris pulled him outside, and locked the door again. That night, Aviva sat on her desk chair, feeding her child. She had finally mastered feeding her son with one hand and working with the other. Sometimes, Joey would just squirm around, and Aviva would set him down on his playpen next to her desk. He loved watching his animal mobile, and her mother wouldn't stop pestering Chris and Aviva about the baby. One day, Aviva was reading a magazine about pestering grandparents, and fell asleep holding the magazine. Chris was out late with his brother, and when he came home, he smiled when he saw his wife and 2 month old son, sleeping. Chris took the magazine out of her hands, and read the cover. He smiled, and set it down on the side table next to his son's bottle, and then he took off her jacket and shoes, and tucked her in bed. "Good night sweetheart..." He smiled, and laid down next to her. When she was fully asleep, he went downstairs to get a glass of milk. Martin was there, and he looked worried. "Oh what am I gonna do!" "Shh bro what's wrong?" Chris asked quietly, and Martin shook him. "Bro you have to help me I got Koki pregnant and her boyfriend is gonna kill me!" "Shh bro Joey is sleeping..." "Ik but you have to help me!" Martin shouted a bit more quietly, and shook him. "I hope she didn't tell him... That guy is huge and muscular... He threatened to pound me right onto the floor if I touched his girlfriend..." At that moment, he came in, and Chris' eyes widened. Martin wasn't lying. "Get out of my way runt!" He pushed Chris on the floor, and Martin gulped. "My girlfriend told me you left her a little present..." Chris looked at him worriedly, and Martin, who usually wasn't afraid, curled himself up into a ball onto the floor and began crying. He's really afraid... Chris thought, and sighed. Then Chris realized how bad martin had been treated when he was younger... All he wanted was love...

A couple weeks later, Martin looked at the stars with Chris and Aviva. Aviva was showing the constellations to Joey, who seemed interested in the stars for a while. Joey had began to grab things a couple weeks ago, and he was holding his pacifier. He pointed to a constellation that was like a heart, and Aviva smiled. "Yes that's a heart my little boy..." Martin chuckled, and Chris wrapped his arm around Aviva. Joey crawled over to Chris' lap, and smiled at him.

About a year later, Martin looked at his twin kids. He knew he was gonna get a huge beating, but Koki looked happy. Joey smiled at Martin, and Martin looked down at him. "Oh hi Joey." "Hi uncle Mawtin..." Koki smiled at both of them, and Martin sat Joey on the bed. "Hi Koki..." Joey smiled, and Koki smiled back.

Soon... Joey was 12. He had begun to get crazy thoughts, and his teachers thought he was crazy. In reality, Joey was just lonely, and he needed friends even though he had his cousins. So he was put in special classes, but he was a really smart boy and didn't know how to make friends. "He just needs to spend more time with kids that are like him..." "My son is not insane..." Chris angrily said, and pulled Joey back. He's my kid and I decide if he needs it or not and from my perspective... He does not. My wife and I make the first decisions here... And you HAVE to follow my choices because I will sue you if you disobey me." "Just because you are Chris Kratt doesn't mean you can order me around..." "Well guess what... I'm Joey's father and I will go right now down to the district and sue you..." "Yea right..." Chris pulled put his phone, and dialed the districts number. "5-4-3-2...1!" Chris pressed the call button,and when he was done talking, he smirked. "Just because you are Chris Kratt doesn't mean that you can do that!"


	5. Do I Care?

After that, Chris started to have bigger problems than those... Aviva was expecting his 2nd child, and he was starting to get threatened. He decided one night it was do or die, and he told Aviva his plan. "Chris I don't want you to get hurt..." "Aviva, my love... I'm protecting my family with my life I vowed to do that..." "But Chris I don't want you to die!" Aviva began to cry, and Chris hugged her. "Sweetheart... I promise I'll try to make it..." "Chris promise me you won't fight him..." "I'm sorry Aviva its time I did something..." "Chris you have... Being the father of our children is enough for me..." "I'm sorry Aviva..." "Chris I want you to meet your second child at least..." "Aviva its best I do it now... So if I die... Let it know I love it..." "No..." Aviva cried, and sobbed into Chris chest. Chris put his hand on her stomach, and talked for a minute quietly. He left running after that, and Aviva laid down. "Chris I don't want you to die..."

The next night, he returned home, with a bullet in his arm, and very weak. He fell into aviva's arms, and fainted. "Chris!"

Many months later, Chris still wouldn't awake from his coma. Martin watched how Aviva just sat next to him, and murmuring things to him sadly. When she had the baby, she got out of bed to go see Chris. "Sweetheart... Guess who arrived? Our little boy. Wanna know what I named him?" The room stood silent for a minute, then she continued. "Christopher. I named him after you. I also used Martin's middle name if you don't mind..." "What do you mean?" Martin looked up at her, and she smiled. "My little boy's name is Christopher William Kratt..." "That's cute mom." She looked up to see Joey, playing with his toy car. "Son what's wrong?" "Nothing..." "Really you can tell me..." "Do I matter?" "Yes you do Joey-Boy... Plus, I think little Chris would like to meet you..." "Why?" "He's your little brother... Plus... He likes to be carried..." "No." "Son please." Martin left, and Aviva sat down on the bed. "Son what's wrong?" "You don't care for me." "What do you mean? I love you!" "Well it doesn't look like it!" "Son... Why?" Now Aviva was crying, and Chris opened his eyes. "A-vi-va?" She turned, and kept crying. "Wha rong wit er?" "Ugh..." He saw the baby boy next to him, and picked him up weakly. "Babi?" "Your son Christopher William Kratt..." "Wo A-viv-a nam babi afer me?" "Yea now beat it!" Joey left the hospital angrily, and Martin chased after him. "Joey please come back!" "No! Never!"

Eventually, Joey tired, and ran into Zach. "Hello Wild Ratt." "Don't call me that I'm never going back to them!" "Why? You ok?" "No! I hate my parents! I never wanna go back!" "Woah hold on there... Don't get mad at me!" "Shut up!" "I like your temper... Maybe you wanna join me?" "Yes! Anything to get away from them!" "Alright meet me at my jet at 9pm." "Ok see you then..."


End file.
